


Worth It

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Smarm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-15
Updated: 2004-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS: Enemy MineSUMMARY: tag to "Enemy Mine". Daniel confronts Jack about Col. Edwards’ statement.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 Fanfiction - Worth It

Daniel wandered into the infirmary where Jack lay on a bed.

Jack beamed as the archaeologist neared. "So! How'd the talks go?" he asked cheerfully.

Daniel nodded. "They went...well. We won, sort of." At Jack's confused look, Daniel explained. "In agreeing to remove ourselves from the planet, the Unas will mine the naquada themselves and give us what we need."

"Great! So things are okay?"

"Um, yeah." Daniel looked at his feet, then Jack, wrapping his arms around his middle. "Jack?"

"Daniel?" Jack's smile faltered and he raised an eyebrow.

"You told Colonel Edwards I was a pain in the ass?"

Jack shot up in the bed, winced and raised his left hand, waving his index finger at Daniel. "Ah, but one that's worth it. You're *my* pain in the ass."

Daniel smiled shyly. "I am, eh?"

Jack sat back. "Yeah, sure you betcha. And don't you forget it."

Daniel shook his head and chuckled. Only Jack. Looking at his friend, he asked, "So, when does Janet think you can leave here?"

"Can't drive, so I'm stuck here unless someone..." Jack looked pleadingly at Daniel. "..is willing to drive me home."

"That's right," said Dr. Fraiser as she approached them. 

'Damn, she's sneaky,' thought Jack. He'd never noticed her appearance. "So I can go?"

At her nod, Jack rose from the bed and headed for his locker. "Great!"

Daniel's smile broadened. "I'm sure I can remember how to drive..."

Jack froze and stared at Daniel.

Daniel faced Jack and blinked, his face plastered with an innocent look. Then it broke out in a "gotcha" grin.

Jack chuckled and shook his head as they headed for the elevator. "Yeah sure you betcha."

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> Author's Notes: Thanks to my betas and everyone who encourage me to write. <G>

* * *

>   
> © January 2004 They're not mine. Stargate SG-1 and the characters therein belong   
> to Showtime, Sci-Fi, MGM and Gekko Film Corp. No monetary profit was made on   
> this piece of fiction nor was there any intention of copyright infringement.   
> Otherwise, the story's mine.  
> 

* * *

  



End file.
